Gym Leader Castle
by animatedrose
Summary: 100 years ago, a castle emerged as a calling to trainers. It has remained undefeated and no challengers have returned from it. The world has fallen on catastrophic times and one boy believes the answers may lie in the castle. Inside, he encounters more mysteries and impossible circumstances that leave him doubting his abilities as a trainer and as a human. A semi-nuzlocke challenge
1. Versus 1: Clyde

This was something inspired by watching Hardyt3kyoyo on Youtube's Pokémon Stadium 2 nuzlocke. I've got all the battles planned out and junk. Now I just need to actually write them all out. Hoping I can get it all done.

Yes, it's the same Clyde from Black and White. The guy in the Gyms who gives you the Fresh Water. I love him despite how minor a character he is in the games. Shut up...

I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Pokémon: Gym Leader Castle

Semi-Nuzlocke Challenge

Versus 1: Clyde

Out in the middle of nowhere, a tall tower-like castle raised high into the sky. Nobody was sure when, how, or why it was erected. One day, it simply appeared there. A message was sent out to trainers everywhere after it appeared.

CAN YOU REACH THE TOP AND BECOME THE BEST OF THE BEST?

Trainers everywhere heeded the call and entered the castle. Each day, more and more entered. They were all eager and prepared to take on anything.

None of them returned. If anyone had made it to the top, the public never heard about it. The flow of challengers slowed to a trickle before stopping completely.

That was nearly a hundred years ago. The castle still stands, tall and untouched by time. The world has fallen on harsh times and Pokémon training became nearly nonexistent. The castle, once an infamous mystery, now lays forgotten in the memories of the world's denizens, who now struggle to make ends meet.

Perhaps they have all forgotten it—that call that begged to be heeded, the urge to enter that castle and see what lies beyond those massive double doors at its base. Perhaps they have indeed forgotten.

But one will not. The castle's mystery calls to him. Inside lies the answers he seeks. Perhaps what he needs is finally within reach. If only he can get that far…

.o.o.o.o.

There was a man standing before those double doors, barring the way. He was leaning back against them, tall and lean in his light brown suit, white button-up shirt, and red tie. His brown hair was spiked up neat and tidy, not a hair out of place. Dark sunglasses hid his eyes from the world, perched atop his nose and above a small brown mustache. He was fiddling with a lighter, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

He peered up over the tops of his sunglasses, noticing he was no longer alone. A small smile formed on his lips as he straightened, successfully lighting his cigarette and pocketing the lighter. He stood at full attention, eyes on the newcomer.

The boy, about fifteen years old, was just over a head shorter than him with messy black hair and acid green eyes. He wore a black coat with the collar flared out, a light green T-shirt, black pants, and dark tennis shoes. Around his neck was a white hexagon-shaped charm, sparkling in the sunlight. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets as he stared down the older man guarding the castle's doors.

"My, my. Are you perhaps a challenger?" the man asked curiously, tilting his head back to let out a burst of cigarette smoke. "Haven't seen one of you in…thirty? Forty years, maybe? It's been way too long."

"You look too young to have been here that long ago," the boy commented.

"Never said I was here then. Just saying that no challengers have been here since then," the man pointed out, cigarette caught between two fingers so he could speak clearer. "So, are you a challenger?"

"You could say that," the boy replied.

"It's a yes or no question. Answer it," the man countered pointedly, looking annoying.

"…Yeah," the boy nodded warily.

"I'm not seeing any Pokémon or Poké Balls on you. Don't you know there's a test before you can enter?" the man asked, scanning the boy over in confusion.

"_Denne denne! Dedenne denne!"_

A small orange mouse with a long black tail and red cheeks appeared over the hill, bounding over at a quick pace. The rodent shot up the boy's leg, scaling his back to perch lightly on one shoulder. The boy smirked, reaching up to scratch it behind one ear. The mouse gave a squeak of affection, leaning into the touch happily.

"A Dedenne? Well…I've seen better and worse before. But I'm not here to judge," the man shrugged, struggling to stay neutral.

"Then bring on that test," the boy stated firmly, looking up at him.

"You really think you're ready? It's not easy," the man admitted, hands raised in surrender.

"Bring it on. I can take whatever this place has to throw at me," the boy replied, not wavering in his decision at all.

"Don't get cocky," the man warned, pulling a Poké Ball from his belt. "But I hear you. The test is a Pokémon battle against me. Win and you get into the castle. Lose and you scram until you decide to come back for a second round, if you dare to. Show me what you've got!"

The Poké Ball snapped open, revealing a tall bipedal pink and cream-colored Pokémon with large ears that had curled antennae attached to the undersides of them. Large blue eyes blinked up at the boy curiously, a questioning noise escaping it.

"_Audi?"_

"Chip, you know what to do. Get in there!" the boy ordered.

"_Denne denne!"_

The Dedenne shot down his arm and pounced, landing on the grassy ground not far from the Audino. The Normal-type backed up a step, looking back at its trainer in concern.

"By the way, I'm Clyde. And you are…?" the man suddenly prompted.

The boy looked at the ground, brows furrowed. "…Zachary. I'm Zachary," he replied with a frown.

"Nice to meet you, Zachary. Let's skip the first-time-meeting-you chatter and get right into the battle. We can have our pleasantries afterward," Clyde declared with a smile. "Audino, use Pound."

"Tackle, Chip!" Zachary barked quickly.

The two Pokémon collided, rebounding off one another. Chip raced around the larger Pokémon, making use of his speed to attack quicker and more often. The Audino huddled in on itself, defending rather than trying to pursue the faster Pokémon.

Clyde sighed, a hand rubbing his right temple. "My, my. I must be out of shape here. Poor Audino doesn't stand a chance…"

"You're not even trying," Zachary accused, bristling angrily.

"Oh, trust me, Zachary. You don't _want_ me to try," Clyde informed, looking at the boy warningly. "Besides, you look like too much fun to just break you here."

"…Break me?" Zachary repeated.

"Audino, use Pound!" Clyde suddenly ordered.

"Chip, Thunder Shock!" Zachary retaliated.

The Dedenne jumped away, dodging the strike the Audino threw at him. Electricity shot along its whiskers and cheeks before exploding from the rodent's tiny body in a burst of light. It engulfed the Audino in raw lightning, making it cry out in agony. The lightning only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to rob the Normal-type of the last of its strength. It collapsed the moment it was freed, falling in a smoking heap on the ground.

"Awww!" Clyde pouted, toeing Audino's unconscious form hopefully. "And here I thought I could get the upper hand if I distracted you. So much for that plan. Oh well, you win. Congrats!"

"Then open those doors. I've got some answers to find," Zachary growled, Chip clambering back onto his shoulder.

"So you have a predetermined purpose coming here that does not involve just facing the challenges that lie inside this castle?" Clyde asked, amazed. "That's a new one. Oh yes, you'll be very interesting to watch."

"To watch? What, is there an audience in there? Nobody ever leaves when they enter," Zachary pointed out.

"An audience? Hardly! No, it's just little old me," Clyde replied, turning to grasp the handles of the double doors. He looked back at Zachary with a smile. "It gets boring, playing guard out here, so I think I'll watch you go through this castle instead. That should be fun!"

"Don't you guard the door?" Zachary questioned, baffled and a bit concerned. _This guy wants to WATCH me? Okay, that's definitely not creepy at all._

"Oh, someone else will guard it for me," Clyde reassured, throwing the massive doors open with ease. "Welcome to Gym Leader Castle, Zachary."

"Gym Leader Castle…" the raven-haired boy repeated thoughtfully.

Zachary looked up, staring at the empty stone room beyond the doors. There was only a set of stairs at the center of the room leading up into the ceiling. Clyde headed inside, pausing once he reached the stairs.

"As your newfound companion through your little journey, I want to inform you that I actually can do quite a lot for you outside of battle. I can heal your Pokémon, provide you with necessary items, and give you helpful advice on the challenges ahead. Feel free to make use of me or disregard me, though be warned that the latter isn't a good idea. This castle is anything but ordinary, so you might want to accept any and all help you can get."

"I could tell you this place isn't ordinary from the get-go," Zachary pointed out, heading for the stairs. "Though you could explain why it's no—"

A loud BOOM made him jump. Whirling around, green eyes widened in panic when he realized what had happened. The huge double doors had slammed shut of their own accord. If his hunch was right, he doubted they were going to open again anytime soon.

"The only way you get to leave is if you win," Clyde said, suddenly behind Zachary, hands curled on the boy's shoulders. "The only way you can win is by going up those stairs and getting started. I suggest you get moving. Nightfall will be here soon and it's not good to keep your opponents waiting. They've been oh so very impatient lately with the lack of challengers. You're their first new challenger in ages, so they expect a lot out of you. It wouldn't do to disappoint them."

"…You mean the Gym Leaders," Zachary guessed.

"Is it that obvious?" Clyde asked in amusement, drawing away from the boy and returning to his place by the stairs.

"Well, Gym Leader Castle kind of gives away who's in here. It just depends on who the Gym Leaders are," Zachary pointed out, turning to look at the stairs and his guide. "What's upstairs? A Gym Leader?"

"No, not yet. It'd be unfair to challenge you right away like that. You only have one Pokémon, after all," Clyde said with a pleased smile, hands clapped together in front of his face. "Upstairs is a little…rest and preparation floor, I guess you could call it. It has a rest house and a training area for you to level up your team."

"You said it yourself—I only have Chip. There is no team," Zachary reminded, resting a hand on the Dedenne's head.

"That's where you're wrong! You can actually encounter a large variety of wild Pokémon in this very castle!" Clyde explained merrily. "The floors here are divided into two kinds of floors—rest floors and Gym floors. The rest floors, which I just told you about, happen to also include areas for you to catch Pokémon in. Though what you'll find, I do not know. You'll have to look around and find out for yourself!"

"How is that possible?" Zachary asked, confused.

"The same way this very castle is possible," Clyde replied vaguely. "You'll need to find those answers for yourself. But for now, why don't we go upstairs and you can see what all is there?"

"…Sure," Zachary shrugged.

"Oh, goodie! Race you to the top!" Clyde ran up the stairs, disappearing up them like a shot.

"…Like I stood a chance," Zachary huffed, trudging up after him.

Clyde was indeed at the top already, peering down eagerly as Zachary headed up the last few steps. Then the ex-guard spun away with a laugh to gesture around the strange floor. Zachary followed him, looking around in surprise.

It was like he'd just stepped outside, if he ignored the stone walls and ceiling that made it a room. There was grass covering the ground and trees whose tops brushed the tall ceiling. A large pond sparkled nearby. At the very center of it all stood a small one-floor house with a deep red roof and a few windows. A set of stone stairs were nearby, reaching up to the ceiling.

"That there is where you can rest between challenges. I think you know what everything else on this floor is for," Clyde said with a knowing smile.

"You mean I have to come back down here after each battle to heal?" Zachary asked, suddenly annoyed.

"Nope! There's one of these floors between every Gym floor," Clyde reassured. "After all, the Gym Leaders want their challenger at full strength. Nobody wants to face you when you have no health left. That'd be no fun."

"I guess that makes sense," Zachary nodded, relieved to hear that.

"Well then, feel free to rest and prep here! I'm sure the first Gym Leader is waiting for you to challenge him," Clyde commented, looking up at the ceiling.

Chip dashed into the grass, playing and squeaking happily. Zachary frowned, looking around the nature-covered room with caution. Then he approached Clyde, who was leaning against a wall with the cigarette at his lips again. The brunette paused his smoking, eyeing the boy behind dark sunglasses.

"You needed something?" he asked curiously.

"You said you could give me advice about stuff. What can you tell me about that first Gym Leader?" Zachary questioned. "Who is he? What type does he use? How can I win?"

"Slow down, would you? It's no fun if I give you all the answers you want right away. Besides, you'll be hitting me with more questions than _that_ when you beat him. Trust me, you'll beat him as long as you keep that Dedenne at full strength," Clyde replied, hands held up in surrender again.

"So he's weak to Electric-types," Zachary guessed, looking away. _That means…Water-type or Flying-type, most likely. This shouldn't be too hard then._

"He's also pretty weak. Give yourself a few more levels and you should win easily," Clyde continued. "He only has two Gym trainers with him. His highest level Pokémon is Level 13."

"Gym trainers?" Zachary repeated.

"I think only one Gym Leader doesn't have them, but the rest all employ a few to test out challengers before the Gym Leader personally faces them. They'll usually be a good amount weaker than the Gym Leader, so feel free to use them for experience and whatnot," Clyde shrugged nonchalantly. "This guy only has two and they're pretty weak, but I say aim for Level 13 or over, just so you're on par with the Gym Leader. Even with a type advantage, I wouldn't get cocky. Though he's the weakest one here, that Gym Leader can cause major issues if you don't watch yourself."

"Can't you tell me anything more useful, like the actual type of his Gym?" Zachary pressed.

"That would spoil the fun," Clyde chuckled, blowing smoke at the ceiling. "I already gave you a big hint, so you've already narrowed it down big time. Just go train and when you're done, tell me and we'll head upstairs."

Zachary frowned, annoyed at the guide's evasiveness, before leaving him in favor of searching out Chip. The Dedenne was already hard at work fighting the Water-types in the pond, electricity dancing across the water's surface from his attacks. Zachary watched for a while before eyeing the ceiling.

_I wonder who it is,_ he thought. _That Gym Leader…? Probably nobody I know. I haven't heard of any Gym Leaders being around since before this castle was built. All the real famous ones are long dead. I'll just have to be careful and not underestimate them. At least Clyde gave me the highest level. I can work with that. Just gotta stay above it. That should work._

"_Dedenne denne! Denne!"_

"Huh?" Zachary looked up to see Chip gesturing toward the pond. "What is it?"

A Magikarp was hopping about in the pond, gulping air. It stayed close to shore, near where Chip was. When Zachary approached, it suddenly dove before launching itself into the air, crashing into the boy's chest hard enough to knock him back on his butt. Zachary yelped, coughing and clutching his aching chest as the Magikarp flopped on his lap.

"Ow! What the heck?!" he barked, glaring down at the fish.

"_Magikarp karp! Magikarp!"_ it gasped between flops.

"_Denne denne! Dedenne!"_ Chip squeaked, smiling up at his trainer.

Zachary looked from Chip to the Magikarp before sighing. "Well… A Gyarados is always useful," he admitted, digging around before yanking an empty Poké Ball from his belt. "Why don't I call you…Kirby?"

"_Magikarp karp! Karp!"_ the fish Pokémon gasped as it was sucked into the Poké Ball.

"Congrats! Made your next catch already?" Clyde asked, waltzing over. "A Magikarp? Should be useful once it evolves. Better be careful with it up on the Gym floors. Wouldn't want to lose it too soon, eh?"

"Lose it?" Zachary repeated, baffled.

Clyde merely smirked behind his mustache before straightening up again. "Your Dedenne sure looks stronger now. Ready to head up to the first Gym Leader? Or do you need more time?"

Zachary looked at Chip, who gave a happy squeak. Hooking Kirby's Poké Ball to his belt, the boy rubbed his chest as he stood up. Chip shot up to his shoulder again, tail wagging merrily.

"I think we're ready," Zachary confirmed. "I'll heal up Chip and then we'll go."

"Pokémon Center healing station is in the rest house," Clyde explained, heading toward the tiny house. "Not gonna make anymore catches?"

"There will be another one of these floors after the first Gym Leader. I'll catch more there," Zachary shrugged nonchalantly.

Heading into the house, he saw a machine that indeed looked like the ones found in old Pokémon Centers. Most of those buildings were shut down or abandoned now due to the recent disasters that plagued the world—freak storms, tornados, earthquakes, etc. Pokémon training as a whole had dwindled into near nonexistence within the past few decades.

Healing Chip and Kirby up quickly, Zachary then left the house and stopped at the foot of the stairs. Clyde was waiting there for him. Without anther word, the pair headed up the stone steps toward the opening in the ceiling.

_Time to see who my first challenge is against,_ the raven-haired boy thought as he ascended the last few steps.


	2. Versus 2: Falkner

Versus 2: Falkner

"You go on. I'll see you up at the next floor," Clyde said, stopping short of the last step.

"Huh?" Zachary looked at him in confusion.

"Go on. I'll see you at the next rest floor…if you win," Clyde stated simply, going down a few steps.

"How are you going to get upstairs if you're down here?" Zachary argued.

"I have my ways," Clyde reassured. "Just go. See you upstairs, Zachary. I have faith in your victory."

Zachary looked at the older man before relenting, trudging up the last few steps. Clyde stepped back and was swallowed into the darkness below. A trapdoor snapped shut over the stairs the moment Zachary was off the steps, making him jump. After a moment of regaining his nerves, the boy looked around warily.

The room was big and empty aside from a few decorated wooden pillars lining the walls. It seemed pretty plain in appearance, varnished wood panels replacing stone bricks in the walls, floor, and ceiling. Massive windows allowed sunlight and fresh air into the room, driving away the dreary darkness of the Gym floor. Another stone staircase rose up behind the arena drawn out on the floor.

Two young men stood on the other side of the room. Behind them stood an older boy with dark blue hair covering one of his eyes. There seemed to be a cruel glint in that lone blue eye as the young man looked up at Zachary, a smile crossing his face. It was anything but harmless joy. It was downright frightening.

"Ah, look what we have here, boys! Another challenger at long last!" the young man exclaimed, arms raised in a welcoming gesture.

Zachary stopped in his tracks. "…Falkner," he realized.

"So you know my name. Good," the young man, Falkner, smirked. "I am the elegant master of all Flying-type Pokémon, the Gym Leader of Violet City! I shall be your first challenge here at the castle…if you can beat my loyal trainers, Abe and Rod, first."

_That's impossible!_ Zachary thought, arms shaking. _Falkner? Here? But…he died almost a hundred years ago, along with the other Gym Leaders! How is he alive? And here, of all places? This is messed up! This is…!_

"Done staring?" Falkner asked, eyes glinting darkly at the boy. "Keep that up and this battle will be over before it begins. Abe, Rod, show this kid how strong Flying-type Pokémon are!"

"Yes, sir," the first one, Abe, nodded as he stepped onto the drawn field. "Spearow, time to see some action!"

A brown bird with puffy feathers on its head emerged from the Poké Ball. _"Spearow spear!"_

"_Dedenne!"_ Chip whimpered, tugging on Zachary's hair.

"Huh?" The raven-haired boy snapped back to attention. "Oh… Sorry, Chip. I guess I zoned out."

"You gonna fight or talk, kid? Falkner's been waiting on this for a while now. Don't disappoint him!" Abe barked in annoyance.

"Zachary! My name is Zachary!" the boy shot back. "Chip, get in there!"

"_Denne denne!"_ Chip squeaked, leaping out onto the field.

"About time," the bird keeper grinned. "Spearow, use Peck!"

"Chip, Thunder Shock!" Zachary ordered.

"An Electric-type user," Falkner grumbled, arms crossed as he moodily watched the battle. "Goodie…"

"_SpeaROOOOOOOW!"_

The bird hit the ground hard, feathers singed and smoke rising from its body. Abe froze, watching its motionless body in terror. Zachary smirked victoriously.

"Good job, Chip! You w—"

Zachary's praise was interrupted when there was light in front of him. Abe was disappearing into bits and pieces of glowing white light. Rod gave a cry of terror, lunging for his friend, only to be held back by Falkner.

"Don't! You knew the risks when you agreed to be my Gym trainers," he warned harshly.

"But…" Rod squeaked, tears stinging his eyes.

"It's all right. Just…take this punk out for me…okay?" Abe requested, looking at Rod as the last of him disappeared.

Rod nodded. "I will! You won't be forgotten!" he declared.

"…What just happened?" Zachary asked softly as the light faded.

"Those who lose in this place lose more than just the battle. They themselves are lost," Falkner replied, looking at the ground with arms crossed.

"He…died?" Zachary squeaked, crashing to his knees.

"_Dedenne denne! Denne…"_ Chip whimpered, crawling into Zachary's lap. _"Dedenne…"_

"Get up," Rod ordered coldly. "…I said get up! You're not getting to Falkner, kid! Not after what you did to Abe! Get up and let's end this!"

"But you'll…" Zachary choked, staring up at the bird keeper in fear.

"Our fates were set in stone when we came here at this castle's creation. Fighting is the only reason we are here," Falkner declared, glaring down at the challenger. "So do as Rod says. Get up and fight. If you win, you'll have to face me. You'd best be prepared."

'_At this castle's creation'? You mean Falkner has been here…for nearly 100 years? That's not possible,_ Zachary thought, shakily getting to his feet.

"Let's go, Pidgey! Time to rub these guys out of existence! For Abe!" Rod ordered, pulling out two Poké Balls.

He tossed one out, unleashing his first Pidgey. Chip reluctantly scurried onto the field, looking concerned. Rod was quick to shout out an order, forcing Zachary to have Chip retaliate with Thunder Shock. Watching those two Pidgey fall was painful. When it was over, the same light engulfed and broke apart Rod.

"Dang… I guess I lost," he lamented. "Sorry, Falkner. Guess it's…up to you."

"You will not be forgotten. Either of you," Falkner stated, watching his last Gym trainer fade away into nothing. "Goodbye."

"Bye…" Rod disappeared, leaving no trace that he ever existed.

Falkner sighed before squaring his shoulders, approaching the field. "Well, congratulations. You've managed to defeat my Gym trainers. Now you get to face me."

"Will that…happen to you too?" Zachary asked.

"Most likely. I don't see why it wouldn't," Falkner replied.

"And you're okay with that?" Zachary questioned.

"Nobody's okay with dying. It's just a matter of accepting the inevitable and doing what you can before it happens," Falkner answered, pulling out a Poké Ball. A glaring red glint entered his eye and a cruel grin crossed his face. "That doesn't mean I'm just going to _let_ you win, of course. My job is to give you a challenge. Do the same to me, understand? Give me a challenge!"

He shouted the last sentence as he flung the first Poké Ball forward, releasing a Pidgey. The brown and cream bird ruffled its feathers, glaring at Zachary. With a nod from the boy, Chip darted forward, sparks dancing along his whiskers.

"Perhaps you have an advantage with that Electric-type. It doesn't mean I'm out of the running yet!" Falkner declared, smirking. "Pidgey, Sand-Attack!"

"Use Thunder Shock!" Zachary ordered.

Chip yelped as sand was flung into his face, obscuring his vision and making most of his strikes miss. Pidgey dive-bombed him a few times, causing a good amount of damage. After a few failed hits, the Dedenne finally managed to hit Pidgey with a jolt of electricity. Another strike right after that downed it for good.

"Chip, return! Kirby, you're in!" Zachary ordered, pulling out a Potion to heal Chip with.

The Magikarp flopped uselessly out on the wooden floor of the field, gasping for air. Returning his Pidgey, Falkner smirked at the sight of the fish. Pulling out his second—and his final—Poké Ball, he sent it out to unleash a large bird with a crest of pinkish-red feathers atop its head. The bird eyed Kirby, confused and a bit hungry.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust!" Falkner ordered.

The whirlwind crashed into Kirby, sending the fish tumbling across the floor. When it recovered, a set of talons crashed down on it. Pinned to the floor, the Magikarp could only wiggle wetly and gasp.

_Gonna have to let Kirby faint here,_ Zachary decided. _Then I can send Chip in and finish him!_

"Pidgeotto, use Tackle. Finish him off," Falkner ordered. Then he looked at Zachary. "Lesson number two, kid. You shouldn't rely on conventional means such a fainting when you're in here. I'm afraid the rules are different for you now."

"What?" Zachary blinked, confused.

"Watch and learn."

Falkner snapped his fingers. Pidgeotto attacked, driving its beak deep into Kirby's side. The fish gave a choked gasp, blood rushing from the wound. Chip gave a shrill screech of terror. Zachary froze, jaw dropping in shock.

"…Kirby!" he shouted. "Chip, use Thunder Shock!"

"_Denne!"_ Chip charged, cheeks sparking angrily. _"Dede…NNNEEEEEEEE!"_

Electricity exploded from the orange mouse's body, hitting the bird head-on. The Pidgeotto gave a pained squawk and flapped away, landing near Falkner and shaking itself to get rid of burnt feathers. Chip perched defensively in front of Kirby, tail and fur rising in anger, sparks shooting up his whiskers, eyes shining with tears as he glared at the bird.

Zachary stumbled over, falling to his hands and knees behind Chip. He scooped up Kirby, pulling the bleeding fish into his lap. Kirby gasped, breath ragged and sounding gurgled as blood ran from its small body.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Zachary whispered, staring down at the wound in shock. Tears ran down his face, falling on Kirby's scaly form. "…Why? Why didn't you faint? Why are you…?"

"The fainting mechanism is deactivated when you enter this castle," Falkner explained, eye narrowed at the boy crying over a Magikarp. "We die when we lose a battle. Our Pokémon suffer the same fate. It's only fair."

"…Why didn't anyone tell me?" Zachary demanded, shoulders shaking.

Falkner smirked, amused. "Because it's more fun that way. That's why."

"_Magikrrpppphhh…"_ Kirby choked as he died.

The moment the fish stopped breathing, Zachary moved. Lifting his head, he glared angrily at Falkner. Falkner's grin widened, giggles escaping him.

"Oh, how I've missed that look on challengers' faces!" he declared with a laugh. "Shall we finish this? Or will you retreat to cry over your Magikarp?"

"…Thunder Shock," Zachary ordered.

Chip fired a burst of lightning at Pidgeotto, who flew away at the last second to avoid it. Falkner stepped back, laughing madly.

"And the battle continues! This is great! Show me more, kid! Give me a challenge!" Falkner cried, arms flung out in joy.

"Thunder Shock! Tear that bird down, Chip!" Zachary shouted, jumping up to his feet and glaring up at the bird circling near the ceiling.

"_Dede…NNEEEEEEEE!"_

More electricity tore into the sky, chasing the Pidgeotto down. The mighty bird flapped to and fro to avoid it, the electric death hot on its tail feathers. Chip kept up the strikes, never wavering in his ordered objective. He would avenge Kirby no matter what!

Falkner's laughter hit a lunatic crescendo. "Yes! Yes! I've been waiting for this ever since back then! Oh, how fun this is! Keep it up! Hit me with all you have, boy! GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!"

"_DEDENNEEEEEEEEEE!"_

A monstrous blast of lightning exploded from Chip, engulfing the Pidgeotto. A pained shriek escaped the bird as it disappeared in the blast, bright white light and smoke flooding the room. When it all cleared, Pidgeotto crashed to the floor in a heap of burning feathers. Chip gasped for breath, whiskers still dancing with excess electricity.

"…We won," Zachary realized, dropping to his knees again. "We won…"

"You're really strong. Determined too. That's good. You'll need that in order to beat the others," Falkner stated, arms lowering back to his sides. The red glint in his eye died, the crazed grin fading to a sad smile. "It looks like I couldn't beat you. Oh well… I guess maybe I wasn't worthy enough to."

"…Falkner!" Zachary cried as the Gym Leader began to break apart into fragments.

"Don't cry over me. Nobody will over you if you lose," Falkner said harshly, glowering at the boy. The harshness died, fear suddenly swallowing his face. "…Father? Father, no! No! How could I have lost?"

_What the…? What's going on here?_ Zachary wondered, frightened by the sudden swing in Falkner's emotions.

"Why? My father's bird Pokémon were the strongest! How could I have lost to a kid like you? No! I… I don't want to die!" Falkner cried, stumbling back before looking up at the ceiling, eye flooded with tears. "Please! Give me another chance! I didn't agree to this! I didn't…!"

Falkner was cut off when he completely shattered into glowing white fragments of light. It soon faded away, leaving nothing but a glinting piece of metal behind. Zachary shakily got to his feet and approached where the Gym Leader once stood, reaching down to collect the abandoned item.

It was the Zephyr Badge.

A loud creak made the boy jump. The trapdoor at the top of the stairs leading to the next floor had opened, welcoming him to continue on.

Zachary sighed before heading up the steps, Chip on his shoulder and Kirby's body in his arms. The floor below was coated in red stains from where the Magikarp had died and scorch marks from Chip's lightning bolts. Nothing else was left in that room. Not a single sign of life.

Zachary was glad to leave it behind. He never wanted to see that room again.

"Ah! It looks like you won, Zachary! Congrats!"

Clyde was there on the rest floor, hands clasped to his chest in joy as the raven-haired teenager emerged from the staircase. The room looked identical to the previous rest floor—grassy ground, trees that reached the ceiling, sparkling pond, small house, and the stairs leading to the next floor. Clyde happily waltzed over, shaking Zachary's free hand quickly.

"Congrats again, kiddo! I hope he didn't give you too much tro—"

"Why was he here?" Zachary demanded, yanking his hand free of the guide's grip. "That was Falkner! He died 100 years ago! Why was he here?"

"He did?" Clyde questioned, giving a nonchalant shrug. "I guess you must've been misinformed."

"Don't mess with me! And the trainers vanished when I beat them! Did they die? How? Why? What happened? And Kirby! Why did he…? Why is he…?" Zachary looked at the dead fish in his arms.

Clyde withdrew a few steps, lips pursed and eyes hidden securely behind his sunglasses. "I see you finally know what happens in here…and why nobody ever leaves. Are you angry? There's no point in being so. You can't leave until you win…or meet the same fate as them."

"You're not answering my questions," Zachary growled. "Why does that happen? What happened to them? And Kirby! Why did he die?"

Clyde sighed, looking to the side. "The trainers aren't exactly dead, per say. They will remain that way until you lose, in which case they'll reappear in order to challenge the next person that enters this tower. They'll only really die if someone defeats this castle. The same goes for Falkner, so you can relax on that part."

"Only if I lose," Zachary spat bitterly, glaring at the guide.

"As for your Magikarp…I'm sure Falkner explained that to you himself," Clyde admitted, lighting up a cigarette. "He seems to take great joy in revealing that particular rule to new challengers. Fainting is nonexistent in here. It's life or death, for both humans and Pokémon."

"How could you do this?" Zachary choked.

"I don't make the rules. I just enforce them and inform you about them," Clyde corrected, breathing out smoke.

"Any other surprises I should know about?" Zachary demanded, bristling.

"Not really," Clyde replied.

"Are all the Gym Leaders like Falkner? Are they all from 100 years ago? Will they all die if I beat them?"

"Most likely."

"Most likely? Give me a straight answer!"

"That's the thing. I'm just a guide," Clyde explained pointedly, taking the cigarette from his lips to speak better. "I'm here to ensure you're prepared for the Gym Leaders. I help you train, I give you hints, I fetch necessary items, and I attempt to secure success for you through indirect means. I cannot give you the answers to everything. That's not how it works."

"Then what _can_ you tell me?" Zachary barked.

"The same things I told you when you asked for advice about Falkner," Clyde answered. "I can give you the highest level, how many Gym trainers to expect, basic strength level, and hints to their typing if you have anything advantageous to use against them. I cannot tell you who they are, the city they hail from, the badge they carry, how many Pokémon they have, or their Gym typing."

Zachary frowned before pulling out the Zephyr Badge. "And what's this for?"

"As proof that you beat Falkner, of course," Clyde chuckled. "Keep a good hold on those. You'll need them if you ever reach the end. Trust me on that, Zachary."

.o.o.o.o.

Zachary spent the rest of the day training on the rest floor. Chip grew a few levels, fighting the fish Pokémon in the pond. Despite his fears of the new rules, the boy forced himself to search out what kind of Pokémon he could capture. Worries plagued him about the next Gym Leader and, though the obscurity concerned him, he sought out Clyde near the rest house.

"Need something?" Clyde asked, finishing off his cigarette from earlier.

"What can you tell me…about the next Gym Leader?" Zachary forced himself to ask.

Clyde gave a small smile of satisfaction. "I knew you'd come ask eventually," he commented. "The next Gym Leader is not much stronger than Falkner but she can be quite an annoyance with her signature technique. I wouldn't underestimate her, especially in light of what you learned in your last battle. Your Dedenne will do nicely against her. Her highest is Level 12 and she has three Gym Trainers."

"That doesn't sound like Whitney at all," Zachary muttered.

"Who said this castle only had one set of Gym Leaders in it? This is Gym Leader Castle, not Johto Gym Leader Castle," Clyde pointed out.

"Then this could be any Gym Leader at all," Zachary realized. _Another Gym that Chip can defeat..._

"Do you need something else?" Clyde questioned lightly.

"…What do you suggest in terms of catching Pokémon?" Zachary hesitantly asked.

"Anything goes," Clyde shrugged. "Though…a Fire-type, Rock-type, or Flying-type might do nicely, just in case your Dedenne can't cut it."

_Something weak to Electric, Fire, Rock, and Flying-type,_ Zachary noted.

"Nightfall's coming. Perhaps you should turn in soon? You can continue training tomorrow before you head upstairs…unless you're staying here for longer?" Clyde stated curiously.

"No, I'm going upstairs tomorrow at some point. I just need to plan more," Zachary countered, walking away. "Are you staying here too? I only saw one bed in there."

"I have my own sleeping arrangements. The house is yours, Zachary," Clyde reassured with a smile.

"…Whatever," Zachary huffed, continuing back to the trees.

Clyde smiled softly before a glimmer of soft blue caught his eye. It was a glowing butterfly flapping close to his left hand. Clyde's eyes narrowed, a twisted smirk reaching him. The butterfly suddenly thrashed, soft blue consumed by brilliant red. The butterfly flew away, vanishing into the wall and flying outside of the castle.

_Time to begin,_ Clyde thought, stepping away from the rest house and into the shadows beneath the stairs, where he vanished into nothing.


	3. Versus 3: Viola

Versus 3: Viola

"Ready to go, kiddo?"

Clyde headed over to where Zachary crouched in the grass, Poké Ball in hand. The boy stood up, looking back at the man before hooking the metallic sphere to his belt. Chip darted up his clothes, perching on the teenager's shoulder.

"Caught something?" Clyde prompted, curious.

"Yep," Zachary nodded, walking past the guide and heading for the stairs.

"…Not gonna tell me what it is?" Clyde asked, miffed as he followed the boy.

"You'll see on the next rest floor," Zachary replied, taking the stone steps two at a time.

"If you make it that far," Clyde pointed out.

"I will," Zachary guaranteed. "See you on the next floor."

Clyde stayed at the foot of the steps, a small frown on his face. He soon vanished from view as Zachary ascended the stairs, reaching the trapdoor at the top. It flipped open, letting him out onto the next Gym floor.

The room was dimly lit, floor and walls coated in planks of fresh lumber. Sticky spider webs coated every wall and even the floor, threatening to keep the raven-haired boy's shoes glued in one place. A small wooden platform was raised about a foot off the ground, a cloth tent pitched atop it, full of expensive camera equipment.

Three kids stood before the platform, two young boys and a girl. All three tensed upon seeing Zachary. Behind them, a woman with yellow hair and a curlicue springing off to the side lifted a camera to eye level, snapping a picture of Zachary. The flash made him squint, blinking rapidly to dispel the glare and spots dancing across his vision.

"Fantastic! You're a fantastic shot!" the woman declared, lowering the camera. "Welcome to the Santalune City Gym! I am Viola, the Gym Leader here! You must be a challenger. Fantastic! It's been far too long since the last one."

_First Johto, now Kalos. I guess I should be ready for anything in here now. Who knows which Gym Leader is up next,_ Zachary noted.

"A quiet one, huh? Fantastic! Let your battling speak for you!" Viola declared, a dark smirk crossing her sweet-looking face. "David, Zachary, Charlotte! He's all yours!"

"I'll go first," one of the boys said, stepping forward. "Go, Ledyba!"

A large ladybug-like Pokémon emerged from the Poké Ball. _"Ledy!"_

"Chip, you're in," Zachary ordered.

"_Denne!"_ Chip squeaked, leaping from the boy's shoulder to land on the field.

"Tackle!"

"Thunder Shock, Chip!"

The bug gave a screech of pain as it was zapped with the lightning, breaking free long enough to deliver a hefty slam to the orange mouse. Chip retreated briefly before firing a second strike, downing the Ledyba for good. The boy just stared in shock before his body began to disintegrate into white light.

"David, no!" the girl cried, tears springing to her eyes.

"You…!" The other boy glared at Zachary, teeth grit angrily.

"What a fantastic battle, David," Viola wished softly, a hand on her heart. "If only it had not ended this way for you…"

"Don't worry… I'm not ashamed…" the boy, David, smiled at his leader. "Zach, Char? Do your best too, okay?"

"We will," the remaining two Gym trainers promised.

"Fan…tas…tic…" David choked out before disappearing completely.

The other boy stalked forward, Poké Ball already in hand. "You're gonna pay for doing that to David," he vowed. "Spewpa, let's wreck him!"

A cocoon-like bug covered in fluffy white hair emerged, large eyes blinking owlishly. _"Spew…?"_

"Chip, you know what to do," Zachary stated with a shrug.

"_Denne denne!"_ Chip nodded, whiskers crackling with lightning.

"Thunder Shock!"

"Protect, Spewpa!"

Lightning crashed against a soft blue barrier, rebounding off to leave scorches on the wooden floor. The Spewpa struggled to keep the barrier up amidst the constant stream of attacks, only to give a pained cry when the barrier suddenly shattered after the third strike, allowing the cocoon to be electrocuted.

"Stun Spore, Spewpa! That'll slow 'em down!"

"Zach, no! That's an Electric-type! Paralysis doesn't affect it!" the girl warned.

"Huh? Oh crud!" the boy cursed.

Chip shot through the cloud of yellow spores with ease, crashing into the Spewpa and flinging it back. One final Thunder Shock defeated it, sending the boy to tears as his body broke apart into light.

"Char, be careful! This guy's no pushover!" he cried, looking back fearfully at the girl.

"Fantastic," Viola smiled, hands trembling as she held her camera. Her eyes shone with sick joy. "Fantastic…!"

When the boy vanished, Charlotte shakily stepped up. "I won't let you win, mister! Not after hurting my friends!"

"Sorry, kid, but I can't afford to lose," Zachary frowned.

"Kakuna, go!"

"Chip, finish this up!"

One powerful Thunder Shock took the yellow cocoon down instantly. Charlotte faltered before pulling out her only other Poké Ball, unleashing a three-faced bee.

"Combee, don't let me down! Please!" Charlotte begged.

"_Bee bee!"_ Combee buzzed.

"Gust!"

"Thunder Shock!"

The blast of wind hit Chip hard, pushing the Dedenne back a bit. Cheeks alight with electricity, the mouse tensed before unleashing it in an explosive blast. The Combee gave a cry as it was struck, crashing to the ground in a smoking heap. Charlotte wailed as she began to break apart.

"No! No, no, no! David, Zach! I don't wanna die!" she sobbed tearfully, face in her hands.

Viola stepped down from her platform as her final Gym trainer vanished into light, camera shaking in her grip as she snapped a picture of Chip. She eyed Zachary hungrily, a red glint shining in them. Her smile was wobbly, like she was unsure whether to smile or laugh.

"Fantastic," she whispered, fingers brushing her lips in awe. "You are…fantastic. This battle… Please make it even more fantastic than the ones I just bore witness to!"

"Aren't you even bothered that those kids _died_ for you?" Zachary demanded angrily.

"They served their purpose fantastically. They let me see the raw power you have at your disposal. It is fantastic. You are fantastic," Viola grinned madly. "And this battle… I can just tell it will be the most fantastic one yet. Come at me!"

"Chip, you know what to do," Zachary ordered coldly.

"Surskit, show time!" Viola called.

Flinging forth a Poké Ball, a blue bug with long legs and a white spike atop its head appeared. _"Surskit sur!"_

"Thunder Shock!"

"Quick Attack!"

The Surskit shot forward at super speed, crashing into Chip hard enough to send his attack wide. Recovering quickly despite the damage, Chip was quick to land a direct hit with his lightning. The Surskit crashed into him again before it collapsed, defeated.

"Chip, come back!" Zachary ordered, pulling out his second Poké Ball. "Ark, you're in!"

"Vivillon, time to strut your stuff!" Viola cried, sending out her last Pokémon.

Chip scurried back to Zachary as the boy pulled out a Potion for him. A second Dedenne appeared on the field, tensed and ready to fight. Across the field came a beautiful butterfly with pink wings, giving a melodic cry as it readied to fight.

"Two Dedenne, huh? I might've expected better, but I'm sure you'll give me a fantastic performance anyhow," Viola admitted. "Vivillon, use Infestation!"

"Fury Swipes, Ark!"

Bugs surged up from the wood below the mouse's feet, burrowing into his fur and biting. Ark gave a cry of pain, form shimmering before dispelling altogether to reveal a black fox Pokémon with red markings. Recovering from the pain, he lunged and smacked his paws viciously at the Vivillon.

"Aha! How fantastic!" Viola gushed, snapping photos of the fox. "You disguised your Zorua as a doppelganger of your Dedenne to throw me off! How fantastic!"

"And he served his purpose perfectly," Zachary smirked. "Chip, you're back in! Ark, return!"

Viola giggled, wagging her finger. "Ah-ah-ah! I don't think so!"

Ark gave another cry as the bugs began to bite, making him stumble back in pain.

"Ark!" Zachary cried, realization hitting him. _I can't switch him out with Infestation in effect. Stupid…! How could I have forgotten that?_

Memories of Kirby's death crashed over him. Dread crept into his heart. What if Ark…?

_No!_ Zachary squared his shoulders. _That won't happen again! Not to Ark! I won't let it!_

"Tackle!"

"Ark, use Pursuit!"

Ark lunged, crashing heavily into the Vivillon. The butterfly struck back weakly, wings fluttering in exhaustion. The bugs bit into Ark's skin again but the Zorua fought to ignore it, lunging for another Pursuit. The Vivillon finally collapsed, the bugs withdrawing from Ark's fur immediately afterward.

"Ark!" Zachary dashed forward, scooping up the injured fox. "Are you okay?"

"_Zor,"_ Ark nodded shakily, blood oozing through his fur from the bites.

"_Denne denne!"_ Chip squeaked, a paw pointed at Viola.

The photographer was disappearing, shattering into pieces of white light. The woman smiled at him.

"Fantastic. You were just fantastic. I stood no chance against you. That was the most fantastic battle yet," she declared. "Continue to remain fantastic."

The red gleam faded from her eyes and all of her calm turned into fear.

"Alexa? Alexa, where…? Oh no!" She saw herself breaking apart into shards of white light. "Alexa! No! I don't want this! I thought I knew better! Why am I—"

Viola disappeared completely, her plea remaining cut off. Her camera fell to the ground, the lens shattering and parts of its frame breaking off and scattering across the floor. Zachary suppressed a shiver as he stood, holding Ark in his arms as he headed up the stone steps behind Viola's tent on the platform. He paused to collect the glittering Bug Badge from where she once stood, pocketing it before moving on.

Clyde was waiting for him at the top, smiling and ready to give his congratulations once the boy reached the top of the stairs. Zachary stopped short of the top step, making Clyde's smile die momentarily.

"Why do they freak out like that before they disappear?" Zachary demanded.

Clyde sighed. "Maybe because a hundred years brings regret."

"Regret about what? Coming here?" Zachary barked harshly.

"Whatever it is that people like them regret," Clyde shrugged. "Come. Your Zorua needs to have those wounds healed."

Zachary glared after the man as Clyde headed for the rest house before reluctantly trudging after him. Returning Ark to his Poké Ball, he placed the metallic sphere on the healing machine and breathed a silent sigh of relief when the Dark-type's wounds healed. Hooking the sphere to his belt, Zachary headed back out past Clyde and disappeared into the wilderness.

Clyde watched him go, a small frown on his face. "Are you losing your drive already…?" he wondered softly.

.o.o.o.o.

"_Dede…NNEEEEEEEE!"_

"_Zo…RUAAAAAA!"_

Zachary watched as his two Pokémon battled, taking down wild Pokémon left and right. He had yet to see any particular Pokémon worthy of catching. Then again, he had no idea what he should be attempting to catch.

He reluctantly left his team, heading back toward the rest house. It had been a little over three hours since he'd emerged from the Gym floor. Clyde was leaning against the wall of the house, smoking another cigarette. He pointedly breathed the smoke away from the oncoming boy before speaking.

"Need something, kiddo?"

"Tell me about the next Gym Leader," Zachary stated firmly.

"No more questions? Just demands now, huh?" Clyde chuckled in amusement.

"Just tell me so I can prepare to fight them," Zachary barked, annoyed at Clyde's lighthearted view of the situation.

Clyde smirked deviously. "The next Gym Leader is clever but his Gym only uses two specific Pokémon in it. You might want to catch a Fighting-type to defeat him. He has two Gym trainers. His highest level Pokémon is Level 13."

"Guess I don't need to level grind much. The levels aren't much different than before," Zachary noted. _Weak to Fighting-type… That could be Ice, Rock, Normal, Dark, or Steel-type. That doesn't clue me in on how best to prepare!_ "Can't you give me another hint to a weakness?"

"Another hint? But that'd kill the surprise!" Clyde complained teasingly. "I'm here to help you, not hold your hand. I give you clues. You have to piece them together and make them into victory for you."

Zachary resisted the urge to curse the guide out. He turned on his heel and headed back into the trees to where he left Chip and Ark.

_I better find myself a Fighting-type. That's the only hint I can rely on for a weakness,_ Zachary decided.

"_ZOOOOR!"_

"…Ark?!" Zachary broke into a run upon hearing the pained yelp. "Ark, what's wrong?!"

He broke into the clearing to see Chip deliver a blast of electricity to the attacker. Ark was curled up on the ground, whimpering but still very much alive. The attacker, a blue bipedal puppy, jumped back before fleeing into the trees.

"A Riolu? Wait…" Zachary returned Ark before running after the puppy, Chip racing up to his shoulder. "A Riolu's a Fighting-type! I can use that!"

The Riolu kept running for a good while before stopping, whirling around to growl at them. It looked a bit beat up, probably from fighting Ark, but it was clearly angry to have been chased. Chip dove off of Zachary's shoulder, sparks dancing along his whiskers as he readied to fight.

"Thunder Shock!" Zachary ordered.

"_DedeNNEEEEEE!"_

Riolu jumped to the side before lunging, crashing into Chip and flinging him back. Chip followed up with another burst of lightning. The Riolu tensed, body glowing briefly to keep itself from fainting. Then it lunged, slamming into Chip again with unmatched speed.

"There! That should be good," Zachary decided, pulling out the Poké Ball and throwing it.

Riolu lashed out, smacking the sphere away to bounce at Zachary's feet. The boy froze in surprise before snatching it up and throwing it again. The Riolu slapped it away, teeth grit and red eyes narrowed angrily.

_What's up with this Riolu? Why isn't it being caught?_ Zachary thought in frustration.

The exchange kept up for several minutes. Zachary would throw his Poké Ball. Riolu would smack it away. Zachary would throw another one. Rinse and repeat several dozen times over.

"What the hell?!" Zachary finally shouted.

"Seems he _really_ doesn't want to be caught."

Zachary jumped. Clyde was standing right behind him, grinning. The raven-haired boy scrambled away from him, instantly freaked out by the guide's sudden appearance. A loud bark made Zachary look back at the Riolu…who was suddenly attacking again! It pounced, charging at Clyde with a tiny paw raised.

"Clyde, look out!" Zachary shouted.

A burst of light erupted from Clyde's hand, his Audino bursting out of its Poké Ball. A fist raised, the pink and cream healer brought it down hard on the charging Riolu and smashed it flat to the ground. The puppy whimpered but didn't rise again from the small crater it was in.

"My, my! You _really_ shouldn't be attacking me, little Riolu! That's just mean!" Clyde scolded between giggles, that stupid smile ever present beneath his mustache.

_Did that Audino get stronger since I fought it back at the entrance?_ Zachary wondered, stepping back a few paces in fear.

"There! That should make it easy for you to catch now! That's what you were trying to do, right?" Clyde asked, peering at the boy.

"…It wouldn't be fair," Zachary shook his head despite what his brain was telling him. "I'm supposed to beat it and catch it. It wouldn't be fair to catch it if you beat it up for me."

"So you're giving up on it? Awwww!" Clyde pouted. "Oh well. Your loss."

He returned his Audino to its Poké Ball and turned away, heading back toward the rest house. Zachary sighed before hesitantly approaching the beaten Riolu. Pulling out a Potion, he sprayed it on the puppy's wounds. The Fighting-type twitched before cracking its eyes open tiredly, looking at the boy.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now," Zachary said, rising and turning away. "Let's go, Chip. We'll see if we can find some other Fighting-types around here."

"_Denne!"_ Chip squeaked, darting up his pant leg to his shoulder. _"Denne denne!"_

Zachary headed into the forest, disappearing between the trees.

After a moment, the Riolu staggered to its paws. It looked toward where Zachary had gone. Then it looked where Clyde had headed. A growl bubbled up from its throat, teeth bared and eyes narrowed angrily in that direction. Then it turned, darting toward where Zachary had gone.


End file.
